Look Alive, Sunshine
by AquaSandyLed
Summary: Yaoi. Midorima/Takao. La observación es un hábito que Takao suele emplear en momentos tensos y difíciles. Él piensa que Midorima podría necesitar de eso... dejando de lado lo "tenso" y haciendo énfasis en lo "difícil". Además, actuar impulsivamente es algo así como su marca registrada. Mientras tanto, Midorima sólo quiere que la tierra se abra y lo trague de una vez.


Entonces… ¡sí! Al fin contribuyo al fandom de KnB, soy feliz.

**Disclaimer:** KuroBasu pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki, el hombre que ama hacernos sufrir con cada nuevo capítulo, cada semana. El título pertenece a una canción de My Chemical Romance.

**Advertencias:** Repentino cambio de perspectiva (de Mido a Taka, de Taka a Mido), tercera persona, OOC (está en todas mis historias), sin beta, tal vez un poco de confusión en relación al tiempo pasado. Yaoi, cursilerías y MidoTaka/TakaMido— ¿no es lo tuyo? Te invito a leer algo más.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

Takao soltó un suspiro.

Últimamente las cosas no habían ido muy bien, y es que después de perder contra Seirin _dos veces_ (los empates no eran victorias, las cosas son como son), incluso a un muchacho como él (absolutamente alegre y súper carismático, por supuesto) se le habían bajado los ánimos.

El rebote de un balón de básquet _en su cara_ lo sacó, forzosamente, de su viaje al más allá.

Midorima lo había hecho a propósito.

—Ah, Shin-chan, —Takao tomó la pelota del suelo y la sostuvo; bobo Shin-chan, esos balones no eran precisamente blandos—, eso no fue amable. —Botó el balón en el suelo unos segundos y dio un pase a su grosero compañero.

—Deja de hacer cosas tontas, Takao —Midorima tomó el pase e hizo su típico tiro de tres puntos. Presumido. —Tenemos, _estamos_ en un juego, y no podemos darnos el lujo de soñar.

Algo en su tono de voz alertó a Takao de… pues de nada, en realidad. Shin-chan estaba serio y cerrado como siempre. Takao suspiró de nuevo.

—Relájate, Shin-chan, ¿o es que tu horóscopo no está muy bueno hoy? ¡Es un partido de práctica solamente!

—Independientemente de lo que Oha-Asa haya predicho esta mañana, está en uno esforzarse y hacer lo más que podamos. El destino decidirá, _ya lo sabes _—y se giró a por el balón.

Takao hizo lo propio y puso los ojos en blanco. Ese Shin-chan era todo un maldito caso.

Disimuladamente, Takao se volvió para ver a Midorima.

Y es que era imposible no verlo. Con su metro noventa y cinco de estatura, Shin-chan tenía una presencia imponente y fuerte. Takao observó su ancha espalda, tomando nota de preguntarle a Shin-chan consejos para desarrollar sus músculos.

Siguió la línea de su espalda media, y un poco más _abajo… _Takao apartó la mirada y se dijo de mil nombres a sí mismo.

Ootsubo-senpai le dijo algo que no alcanzó a entender a causa de su tontería.

Sonriendo distraído, y un poco más acalorado, Takao admitió para sí mismo que Shin-chan no estaba _nada mal._

Volvió a buscar a Midorima y, cuando no lo vio, supuso que estaba en la banca ajustando sus agujetas.

Y efectivamente. Tonto Shin-chan y sus hábitos.

Éste había apoyado su pie sobre la banca y estaba acomodando sus agujetas de izquierda a derecha, como su horóscopo indicaba. Takao rió y trotó hasta él, dejándose caer a su lado. Faltaban sólo unos minutos para el inicio del juego.

Pero claro que Midorima no reacciono ante Takao. Él le observó hacia arriba mientras Midorima cambiaba de pie.

Y Takao miró, de nuevo.

Miró la manera en que el cabello de su Shin-chan alcanzaba perfectamente el margen que sus gafas dibujaban entre sus ojos y frente.

También notó, por enésima vez, las largas pestañas que enmarcaban los serios, aburridos y _bonitos_ ojos verdes. A Takao le gustaba que combinaran con el cabello de Shin-chan.

Mientras sus ojos bajaban por el puente recto de la nariz del otro, sintió el golpe de otra cosa sobre su propia cara. Ese Midorima…

—Shin-chan, —Takao se quejó, quitando se la toalla blanca de su cara— ya te dije que lanzar cosas no era ama…

—Takao, concéntrate —interrumpió Shin-chan. Aparentemente le había atrapado con la mente en el espacio otra vez. O en su cara, Shin-chan se veía un poco sonrosado.

—Pero, ¡estaba concentrado! —Trató de luchar—. Te lo pruebo, mira… —Estiró las manos hacia la cara de Midorima—quien se apartó violentamente.

— ¿Qué haces? —sonaba confundido. Takao sonrió, mostrando sus dientes en una perfecta alineación; Shin-chan tenía un algo que le gustaba.

—Bueno, pues, si no me dejas mostrarte ¿cómo planeas descubrirlo? —hizo un mohín y Midorima carraspeó y dirigió su mirada hacia abajo.

Al notar eso, Takao sintió una punzada de emoción en su estómago y, de pronto, cualquier límite que se hubiera dibujado antes sobre Shin-chan fue borrado.

Midorima volvió a encontrar su mirada con la de Takao (quien casi _brillaba_ de euforia) y la sostuvo. Takao se dio cuenta que Shin-chan sí iba a responder a su pregunta, pero a último momento había decidido que no.

Takao se puso de pie, frente a frente con su compañero (frente a cuello, en realidad), y esperó a que Shin-chan reaccionara.

O no.

—Shin-chan, ¿soy yo o ibas a decir algo? —fingió ignorancia—. Pienso que te quedaste mudo de asombro al notar mi fuerte atractivo, ¿no?

Takao era un bromista, y como bromista y escolta principal del lanzador estrella de Shuutoku, sabía qué botones presionar.

Midorima hizo una expresión indignada al estilo "¿Cómo te atreves?" y frunció el ceño; Takao casi pudo verlo dándole la espalada y golpeando su cara con largo cabello verde—y después, alejándose con un pronunciado movimiento de cadera y haciendo "¡hum!".

Takao decidió que molestar a Shin-chan debería convertirse en deporte nacional.

Molesto y cansado, Midorima se volvió para regresar a la cancha.

— ¡Shin-chan! No seas nena, solo bromeo. —Takao se acercó un paso—. Anda, deja que te muestre lo que descubrí.

Midorima lo pensó.

—Más vale que no sea una pérdida de tiempo.

La punzada en el estómago de Takao regresó con más fuerza.

Una vez más acercó sus manos a la cara de Shin-chan (¡no se apartó! ¡Oh, wow!), agarró las gafas sintiendo la mirada de Midorima sobre él.

Takao finalmente removió las gafas y sonrió.

—Tu atractivo es casi tan fuerte como el mío cuando te quitas las gafas, Shin-chan. —Con Midorima a punto de protestar, Takao continuó hablando: — ¿quieres inclinarte?

Confundido, y un poco perdido de su alrededor, Midorima obedeció tentativamente. Si iba a escuchar a Takao más valía hacerlo rápido, había un partido.

Midorima creyó ver a Takao sonreír (¿cómo estar seguro? Sin sus gafas su vista era tan buena como una ampolla en el tobillo), sus gafas yacían sobre la cabeza de Takao cual lentes de sol. Sintió los dedos delgados de Takao sobre sus mejillas.

Midorima quería apartarse, ¡de verdad!, pero no lograba tomar los ánimos (y, secretamente, tampoco es como si lo hubiera intentado con mucha voluntad) para hacerlo—de algo sí estaba seguro, la razón por la que no se movía no había sido la profunda y fija mirada de Takao sobre él. No.

Había sido el beso.

Duró apenas nada—Midorima lo sabía porque había contado, máximo, tres segundos en su mente (lo hizo automáticamente, fue una especie de mecanismo de defensa)—y cuando Takao se separó, aun tenía sus manos en la cara de Midorima.

—Es que, Shin-chan, algunas veces me preocupas —Midorima no pudo ver la distinguir muy bien la expresión de Takao, pero estaba casi seguro que sus ojos _brillaban_— siempre te ves muy tenso. ¿Sabes? Personas con tus habilidades deberían ser más relajadas. ¿Crees que al capitán le gustaría que en medio del juego te diera un calambre, eh? —Y aseguró todo eso mientras su dedo se deslizaba por el puente de la nariz de Midorima.

No tenía vergüenza ¿o qué? ¿Cómo hacía eso en… en…? ¿Capitán? ¿Por qué Takao había mencionado a su capitán? No era como si el baloncesto tuviera nada que ver con… De pronto, la devastadora verdad golpeó a Midorima como un balde de agua fría:

Estaban en la cancha, a punto de participar en un partido; rodeados de sus compañeros y el equipo enemigo y espectadores y entrenadores y…

Oh, no… ¿por qué Takao le hacía eso? ¡Cualquiera podría haberlos visto! Y seguramente lo hicieron. Midorima sintió calor de súbito y su mirada se nubló (en realidad no se había nublado, lo que pasó es que Midorima olvidó que no tenía sus gafas puestas, razonaría más tarde). Todo daba vueltas, estaba casi seguro que la cancha había comenzado a rotar a su alrededor.

En medio de su ataque de pánico, Midorima había olvidado que Takao aun estaba ahí. Sintió un dedo en su frente.

—Shin-chan —Takao estaba hablando muy bajo— ¿estás bien? De pronto te miraste muy raro, como si te fueras a desmayar, ¿desayunaste bien?

Midorima estaba a punto de replicar sobre lo ridícula que era la idea de que se desmayara (Midorima Shintarou estaba en perfecta forma y tomaba un generoso y nutritivo desayuno cada mañana, muchas gracias), cuando el silbato sonó.

La sangre volvió a su cara. El partido.

Takao devolvió sus gafas a Midorima, el cual las tomó torpemente y se las colocó.

—Anda, Shin-chan, ya es hora. Tú fuiste quien me soltó ese sermón del esfuerzo y no sé qué más. Y, oye, —Takao calló enigmáticamente: —ya no te ves tan tenso. —Guiñó un ojo.

Bastardo.

Midorima comenzó a moverse cuando Takao le dio la espalda—¿qué demonios?

En resumen: lo que el tarado, desvergonzado de Takao había querido mostrarle era ¿que Midorima debería comer más por la mañana? o ¿que Takao no tenía valores morales ni escrúpulos?

Más tarde, Takao le haría notar a Midorima que lo que le había trastornado no había sido el beso en sí, solamente la falta de privacidad—Midorima no aceptaría eso tan fácilmente, ya que Takao solía concluir cosas para su propia conveniencia (aunque no admitiría que tenía un poco de razón).

Mientras tanto, ajustó sus gafas y recordó la sensación del dedo de Takao en su frente—resistió, también, la urgencia que tenía de mirar a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie había visto.

¿A quién engañaba? ¡Claro que habían visto! Sentía las miradas de sus compañeros y de los espectadores en su nuca y cara, además, el capitán le estaba mirando fijamente (_Primer strike, Midorima, dos más y estás fuera, maldita sea_) como si hubiera sido su culpa. Ni siquiera se atrevió a ver al entrenador.

Mientras tanto, Takao charlaba y provocaba al jugador del equipo contrario, como solía hacerlo.

Entonces recibió un pase. Y Midorima Shintarou, de la Generación de los Milagros, con su cara colorada, su nudo en el estómago y temblor de piernas (cortesía del capitán), decidió que ese no era el momento de pensar en "cosas de adolescentes" (como Miyaji se estaba refiriendo, en ese momento, a la _cosa_ que acababa de ocurrir entre Takao y Midorima).

Una vez más en esa tarde, su mirada se alineó con la de Takao.

Sí, ya lo arreglarían esa misma noche, decidió, donde solamente Takao y él estuvieran.

Y justo en el momento en que Shin-chan encestaba desde media cancha (no menos, después de todo él era _el_ Midorima), Takao, un poco mucho más alegre y entusiasmado que antes, se apresuró a la defensa con su—se aseguraría más tarde esa noche de que así fuera, no había prisa—nuevo _novio._

* * *

Leí por alguna parte que dirigir la mirada hacia abajo cuando estas con alguien quiere decir que no quieres que esa persona se entere de algo o que te gusta mucho. :)

Y ya. Estem, bueno, ¿qué tal? Cuando era borrador se veía más largo, pero oh, al diablo con eso.

Gracias por leer, se aceptan de manera grata críticas y correcciones (también aplausos y reconocimientos haha).

Hasta la próxima, espero.


End file.
